Simplesmente Impossível
by JBubbles
Summary: É simplesmente impossível permanecerem juntos. Mas Ray não deixaria que isso o separasse de Lain.


**Autor**: Jubbles Bubbles

**Título**: Simplesmente Impossível

**Sinopse**: É simplesmente impossível permanecerem juntos. Mas Ray não deixaria que isso o separasse de Lain.

**Classificação**: PG15

**Observação**: Originalmente criado para o Challenge Fanfic Animepan 2008, por motivos de tempo e de sorte, a fic não está participando do concurso. Mas segue – ou pelo menos tenta – o critério necessário para participar. O tema escolhido foi Sonhos e Pesadelos.

**Lista de itens** (mínimo 5, máximo 10): Tapa na cara; máscara; pesadelo; sangue; personagem original; mentira; traição; conto de fadas. Os itens não deveriam ser apenas citados, mas não sou perfeita, longe disso.

----

Simplesmente Impossível

A boate estava escura, corpos frenéticos dançando no ritmo incessante da batida da música. As luzes multicoloridas iluminavam os rostos dos jovens, convidando aos que estavam parados a se mexerem, a se moverem e se divertirem no doce pecado que uma dança poderia ser. Mais uma noite no Cyberia.

Risadas femininas, mulheres de saias curtas ouvindo sobre o que poderiam ganhar se saíssem para os becos estreitos da cidade; corpos colados em paredes, doce pecado que a carne podia oferecer.

Olhares convidativos, vozes sussurradas, nem mesmo quando o garoto foi praticamente puxado ele acordou do seu transe. Ele não queria fazer parte da pista de dança lotada, Ray sentia-se feliz apenas olhando o povo se divertir enquanto a bebida quente de seu copo escorria garganta abaixo.

Já era tarde, mas seus amigos não pareciam se importar. Aceitavam tudo que pulsava da caixa de som e zumbia em seus ouvidos, tocavam e deixavam ser tocados por desconhecidos sem rostos, doce juventude. Nenhum deles parecia lembrar que amanhã iriam para escola.

Mais um gole e sua bebida acabou. O rapaz olhava um casal com aproximadamente sua idade; agarrados com estavam não saberia dizer quem estava mais bêbado, aquela que beijara e empurrara o garoto na parede ou aquele que sentia todo o corpo jovem sem a permissão da garota. Ninguém a não ser ele percebeu a tapa. O garoto estava mais embriagado, com a mão na face derrotada, o olhar perdido procurando entender o que acontecera.

Balançou a cabeça; provavelmente os dois mal lembrariam do que aconteceu pela manhã. Uma garçonete com o sutiã já cheio de gorjeta trouxe-lhe outra bebida, ajeitou o cabelo assanhado e o deixou provando a bebida.

Entrava uma garota no lugar, pelo jeito parecia apenas uma criança, mas só foi preciso ver a mesa à sua frente para crer que ela não era a primeira. Um dos garotos, vestido com um casaco amarelo observou a garota todo o tempo em que ela ficou. Não foi muito. J.J. a entregou um pacote e ela saiu agradecida; fora ele, talvez ela fosse a única que não se importava com a boate, seus olhos eram opacos e ela certamente parecia sem vida no lugar. Ela saiu tão rápido quanto entrou, parecia um fantasma, pálida com era.

Lambeu os lábios, ia ter uma bela de uma ressaca pela manhã, mas agora só queria esquecer. Depois voltaria a usar a máscara perfeita de inocência que seus pais o julgavam ter, o menino perfeito que eles sempre quiseram e o único motivo de estarem juntos.

Entornou o copo lentamente, sua cabeça começava a ficar pesada, precisava sair agora ou desmaiaria na rua.

**/ oOo /**

A chave entrou na porta com facilidade e segurança, o silêncio sepulcral da rua deserta inexistente naquela casa. Fingiu não ouvir os gritos e berros de seus criadores e retraiu os ombros quando ouviu a pancada surda. Viriam mais se ela não se calasse e Ray pedia com força para que ela gemesse e se enrolasse no lençol, submissa.

A tela azul da sua Navi o chamou, e obedecendo ele sentou na cadeira; rápidas informações que leu mesmo sem muito interesse, ultimamente não se sentia disposto e ainda não descobrira o motivo. A voz formal e compassada da repórter encheu seu quarto.

"Uma última notícia informava sobre a morte de uma jovem estudante, foi constatado a presença de uma droga alucinógena vendida em boates. Cientistas acreditam que uma pequena dose da droga pode provocar efeitos psicológicos enormes fazendo o que se julgava ser impossível. A droga aumenta a atividade cerebral de tal maneira que os neurônios criam novas rotas, alcançando funcionalidade de metade do cérebro humano; e, um pequeno chip permite que os pensamentos do usuário se conectem com a Wired. Não se pode dizer como o micro funciona, pois ele é destruído em algumas horas depois de ingerido deixando seqüelas incalculáveis. Um grupo novo de piratas de computador está sendo procurado; atribui-se a eles a morte da jovem."

_Dor... Dói... Cada músculo grita ao ser contraído, cada poro abre no intuito de respirar... O suor pingava por toda parte do corpo, molhando os cabelos, vivos esvoaçantes... Um movimento aqui, um salto ali, uma queda por trás... Gemo, mas não posso impedir... A dor é o melhor amigo de um bailarino..._

O rapaz suspirava, sentia o cansaço físico do dançarino; os hackers não precisavam da droga aparentemente, alguns já estavam conectados. A gritaria parava, teria paz por um instante. Simplesmente fecharia os olhos e imaginaria que estava numa floresta esverdeada e não cinzenta, onde a imagem de uma criança de cabelos castanhos não saía de sua cabeça, onde a simples forma do X não faria sua cabeça rodopiar.

**/ oOo /**

Prática, rápida, a professora entrava na sala e todos sentavam. Inicia a aula sem se importar com a vida de seus alunos; as raras perguntas que saíam de sua boca eram sempre desafiadoras, apenas um modo de dizer que ela era superior e os estudantes precisavam de sua orientação. Alunos, sem luz, então por que deveria dar atenção à eles, mergulhados nas trevas como estavam?

Não que muitos estivessem com ânimo para entender o que ela escrevia no quadro negro, mas as palavras de conhecimento o preenchia com habilidade, e, querendo ou não, sorveram das palavras, apenas símbolos familiares que se confundiam diante de seus olhos. A farra do fim de semana impedia a compreensão do assunto.

Estava incrivelmente quente naquele dia; a calça e o casaco que eram obrigados a usar acabavam com o bem estar de Ray e o fato de que a luz do sol resolveu bater em um ângulo que se refletia diretamente em seus olhos também não ajudavam.

Fechou seus olhos escuros, nunca fora um amante da luz, mas podia usar a coincidência para descansar os olhos cansados. Seus pais poderiam ter percebido suas olheiras se o quisessem, mas estavam muito ocupados fingindo gostarem um do outro; não sabia por quanto tempo iriam impedir o divórcio.

Todos os alunos mantinham a cabeça baixa, copiando o que julgavam ser importante para seu desenvolvimento. Ray olhava seu caderno. A folha branca, nua, com a caneta em cima. Pouco se importava com o que a professora dizia, com esforço conseguiria entender o que seus amigos anotavam, mas sua mão procurou a caneta e ele começou a escrever – se não iria fazer nada na aula bem que podia fingir.

Surreal, sem nexo, distorcido... Não conseguia esquecer o sonho da última noite. Era perturbador até para ele o quanto parecia ser verdadeiro; parecia que ele entrara na Wired e se deixara ali, mergulhado na imensa rede.

O sino da escola tocou, cadeiras empurradas, conversas postas em dia, mas ninguém na sala se moveu; o barulho ocorria depois das portas, o fundamental II estava no intervalo.

Com a mão nos ouvidos Ray agradecera quando parou, sua cabeça latejava com imagens vívidas do pesadelo que passara. Sua própria vida diante de seus olhos; viu até o maldito entregador com quem conversara inocente, desinteressado não imaginou que aquele encontro destruiu sua vida, no momento em que ele instalou sua Navi.

Viu as festas, a primeira vez em que viu a forma do X no cabelo da garota; a estúpida briga em que se meteu no bar sentiu o gosto de sangue em seu lábio inchado; lembrou da diversão, dos momentos em que ambos, seu corpo e sua mente se sentiram bem. A felicidade que sentira, o prazer que o deixava simplesmente ávido por mais.

Lembrava de como o simples acesso à Wired o conectou a tantos mundos e tantas pessoas. Lembrou de que havia mais... Só não conseguia dizer o quê, um grande apagão em sua mente.

Não sabia por que sentara naquela banca afinal, a claridade daquele lado lhe afetava profundamente. Esperava que seu amigo aproveitasse seu lugar, pois nem com sua compreensão e compaixão iria sentar ali novamente. Odiava o lugar, uma resolução antiga que sempre existiu.

Irritado olhou além da janela. Porque raios estava com raiva escapava de sua cabeça. Talvez seja pelo fato de que o mesmo sentimento do sonho ter lhe assolado naquele momento, como se estivesse sendo invadido, observado de perto por algo já familiar.

Seus olhos observaram o grupo de alunos no pátio, o zumbido acalmando estranhamente seus sentidos. A luz batia forte no chão claro e mesmo assim o rapaz não desviara os olhos, até se encontrarem com outros. Claros, castanhos, infantis... Reconhecia-os com uma certeza que machucava seu peito quando passou a respirar mais rápido; inclusive o tímido sorriso, satisfeito e enigmático que os lábios finos exibiam.

"_Não há nada mais ambíguo que as lembranças."_

Um encontro na Wired, um segredo revelado, um juramento feito. Sentia, cada vez mais, pares de olhos o inspecionando, tinha a nítida impressão que todos sabiam o que acontecia e ele ainda não. Abriu sua Navi portátil quando escutou um barulho. Uma mensagem. 'Que bom que voltou' era o que dizia, sem remetente, sem número, um fantasma que mandara.

Sua cabeça latejou de novo, uma dor aguda em um único e pequeno ponto. O barulho fino tirava-o da realidade. Ray apertava os ouvidos entre as mãos, e o zumbido continuava, fechou os olhos querendo gritar – aquele barulho o enlouquecia.

Viu a si mesmo numa festa, dançava já esquecido dos passos, um sorriso em seu belo rosto, doce brincadeira. Se mexia com o braço enlaçando o corpo de uma menina, frágil, pequena, pálida; a forma do X tanto no cabelo quanto na blusa da garota.

O grande buraco negro de sua mente desaparecendo ao ver sua conexão com a garota, com as pessoas, com o mundo.

"_You don't seem the lying kind" _a voz angelical no seu ouvido numa das tantas festas que foram. Os corpos unidos em um abraço prazeroso e apenas isso; vendo o que um pouco de temperamento faziam com seus conhecidos. Com uma consciência que martelou forte sua cabeça sentia a mão miúda em seu pescoço. _"A shame that I can read your mind"._ Foi rindo que Ray cedeu a doce tentação do ser e beijou a boca que podia dizer palavras amargas.

O barulho não parava, nunca pararia, até o lápis usado pela professora incomodava seus ouvidos. As anotações forçadas dos estudantes sem motivação. _"And all the fears you hold so dear/ Will turn to whisper in your ears"._

Odiava agora as informações nos cadernos. De nada adiantariam, a informação que devia ser compartilhada negada, para depois ser apagada. Conhecimento jogado fora.

Abria os olhos devagar, tentando ignorar os pares que o observavam; olhou de novo. _"And all the things that I read there/ Candle a little smile that we both share". _Ela ainda estava ali, _Lain_, um sorriso nos lábios. Retribuiu o sorriso da garota.

**/ oOo /**

Os pés moviam acostumados pela rua deserta. Lentamente a garota caminhava, sua cabeça baixa vendo onde pisava; levantou sua cabeça apenas uma vez no caminho: para ver o parque vazio, banhado pelo pôr-do-sol. Balançou a cabeça e seguiu seu caminho, os olhos fechados sem se importarem com nada.

- Você me traiu.

Parou. Surpresa pela voz conhecida e há muito não pronunciada, escutou seu coração bater e se virou. Ele estava apoiado no poste aceso, olhando-a como pela primeira vez, intenso, incrédulo.

- Oi Ray.

Suave como sempre foi, a voz que perturbava seu sono. Despreocupada, inocente, acabando com qualquer traço de sanidade que ainda restava na mente do rapaz. Foi até ela imponente, como se fosse ele que tinha o poder.

- Você me traiu e mentiu para mim – baixa, controlada, até chegar perto da garota – Sabe que pesadelo tenho passado desde que me apagou?

Sorria como se tudo fosse simples.

- Só dei uma chance para que você escolhesse... Sei o quanto foi difícil.

- Difícil?! Pare de agir como uma criança! Eu decidi muito antes de lhe encontrar e apenas reforcei quando te conheci, ao contrário de você, eu procurei por essa conexão.

Tristes ficaram os olhos da garota em sua frente, um sorriso paciente mesmo assim. O desleixo e despreocupação na atitude da deusa que dominava a rede afetaram seu orgulho, as palavras voltaram, mais reais agora. "And _you don't seem to understand/ A shame you seemed an honest man"._

Dedos broncos e delicados tocaram os seus, hesitou ao retornar o toque, recusando a vontade de puxá-la para mais perto.

- Por que você ainda não entende? Sei que não deveria ter feito, mas todos sofreram o mesmo processo... Todos _vão _ser conectados no final, mas precisa ser lentamente, não viu o curto circuito que a pressa causou? É perigoso. A seleção tinha que voltar.

Apertou os dedos com força em sua mão, estreitou os olhos e os aproximou do dela.

- E eu não me qualifiquei nessa seleção? Não fui eu quem lhe ajudei? Sou tão comum para _você_ quanto os _outros_?

Dessa vez a garota franziu, a imagem da mesma expressão na roupa de urso assaltou a mente do garoto.

- Lain?...

- A vida não é um conto de fadas Ray. Mentir para alguém e afastá-la não significa que essa pessoa não vá descobrir a verdade e não vá se aproximar. Mas também não significa que vamos ter um final feliz... Isso não existe mais. Você não é um príncipe encantado disposto a me proteger de todos os perigos, mesmo já tendo jurado que o faria, nem eu sou uma princesa ingênua e frágil que vá pedir sua ajuda sem necessidade. Vivemos um sonho juntos, mas a realidade é um pesadelo constante que temos que enfrentar... Sinto muito se foi difícil dormir nas primeiras noites, mas o sonho acabou.

Esperava por isso, de certo modo, mas a mão do rapaz foi até o pescoço da garota e com cuidado beijou seus lábios. É simplesmente impossível permanecerem juntos, mas isso não impediria que Ray ficasse separado de Lain.

Em festas, em pequenos momentos na escola, na imensidão da Wired. Ficariam juntos. Afinal, estavam conectados.


End file.
